Dangerous Love
by Br0kenW1ngs
Summary: Ash loves Cilan. Cilan loves Ash. 'Nuff said. :  R&R CafeMochaShipping. *Rated M for later chapters!* Sorry if it sees a little quick in the beginning...
1. Confessions and Love

Confessions and Love

By According2Him35

Please no flames! R&R! I like reviews a lot! :) First CafeMocha story! (I'm actually gonna drink that tomorrow :) )

"Wait up Ash!" Cilan shouted as he raced after the hyperactive boy. Once they arrived in Nacrene City, Iris decided she needed her own "girl time," and left, leaving the connoisseur with the "child." Right now, Ash was searching for the gym, racing around like there was no tomorrow. Pikachu was racing behind him, huffing every once in a while. "I can't find it anywhere!" Ash shouted as he turned the corner only to run into a dead end. This was probably the third dead end they had run into. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Ash turned around to see Cilan smiling sadly at him. Returning the smile, Ash moved to walk back to the main roads when the hand on his shoulder grabbed his arm. Confused, Ash glanced at Cilan, seeing that he was about to speak.

"Ash...how about we try again tomorrow? It's already close to sunset..." Ash stared at the sky, noting that it was indeed late. But nonetheless, he was determined to find the gym.

"No way! I'm gonna find the gym if that's the last thing I do!" With that, Ash pulled his arm out of Cilan's grip and sauntered away, getting prepared to search again. Sighing, Cilan followed behind, his head beginning to pound from exhaustion. They had been walking for several hours, so Cilan's feet hurt badly and he desperately wanted a shower.

"Ugh!" Ash bellowed as he once again turned into an alley with a dead end. Cilan was walking up behind him as Ash turned around, but his foot caught on a crack in the cement and he fell forward into something soft and warm.

"Oomph~. Are you okay Ash?" Stunned at the quick movement, Ash vaguely realized that he was leaning into Cilan's chest, and he also vaguely realized he liked the warmth. Nodding quietly, Ash pulled away reluctantly, hesitating before walking past Cilan and going back to the main rode. His black hair covered his growing blush and the wind whipped against him. "Ash...?" Cilan whispered as he stared confused at Ash's sudden silence. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence through his heart, Cilan stepped forward quickly before Ash could walk back out to the roads and tugged him by the arm back into the alley.

"What-?" Ash was cut off with Cilan hugging him gently and firmly. A bright red blush could be seen on both of their faces, but neither cared. Placing his head on Cilan's left shoulder, Ash sighed happily as he could hear Cilan's heartbeat. He smiled as he heard the quick beats of the wonderful heart of the man he loved.

"I wanted to do this for so long..." Cilan whispered softly. Ash pulled away slightly to look into Cilan's face. Love and slight hope was in Cilan's eyes as he hoped that Ash returned his feelings, but ash didn't do anything except lean forward until their noses were touching. Cilan's green eyes widened slowly before closing just as slow when Ash closed the gap between the two. The kiss was natural and sweet, yet completely new to both boys. No tongue or anything, just a sweet and gentle kiss. _This is like a movie_ Ash thought as he smiled into the kiss, feeling Cilan's arms circle around his thin waist. Raising his arms, Ash wove them around Cilan's neck as the two boys pulled apart, gazing into each others' eyes while the wind tapped them on their cheeks and fiddled with their hair. In the process of being pulled, Ash's hat had fallen to the cement ground, freeing his hair to be reachable by the wind.

"I..." Cilan started but froze, nervousness taking over. Ash smiled knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"Me too. Let's head to the Pokemon Center now. Pikachu is tired and so are we..." Grabbing Cilan's hand, Ash glance to his side to side to see Pikachu lying against a painted wall, sleeping soundly. Giggling, Ash used his other hand to scoop the mouse Pokemon into his arm, holding onto him gently so that he could sleep soundly. Glimpsing at Cilan, Ash grinned happily before walking towards the Pokemon Center. Cilan smiled as well as he walked side-by-side with Ash, gripping his had gently, yet lovingly.

"What took you guys so long?" Iris questioned as they walked into the Pokemon Center. Blushing, both boys quickly walked to their room without a word to the girl. Huffing, the girl trotted to her room with Axew, trying to figure out what she missed.

"I'll just ask them again tomorrow!" The purple-haired girl grinned happily, completely oblivious to what actually happened.

"Ax!" Axew shouted, curling up on the girl's bed and falling asleep. Yet in his head, Axew completely understood what happened.

"Goodnight, Axew!" Iris whispered before turning off the light and lying down herself. _I hope those two got together finally!_ The Pokemon trainer smiled, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Vexations

"Ash...?" Cilan whispered, rubbing his eyes as the boy sleeping next to him suddenly began trembling, sweat breaking out onto his forehead. Worry was evident in the green-haired boy's eyes as he leaned closer to the trembling Pokemon trainer. Whimpers were coming from the sweaty boy, but he didn't answer to Cilan's whisper, making the connoisseur frown.

"Cilan...! Don't...go..." The black-haired boy trailed off, twisting closer to Cilan. Cilan gasped when Ash's arms went tight around his waist, but he didn't move to get out of the boy's hold. Sighing, Cilan laid back onto the bed, noticing that the gesture made Ash relax a bit before the teen scooted closer to Cilan. The connoisseur's eyes widened at the vulnerable state Ash was in, but then understanding filled his eyes. Ash was having a nightmare about him leaving...Wrapping his arms around Ash in a strong yet caring embrace, Cilan placed his chin on Ash's shoulder, placing a small, chaste kiss to the bare skin before whispering in the boys ear,

"Ash, I love you...I'm not going anywhere," Cilan's voice was filled with his passion for the younger boy, and as the words sunk into Ash's dream, the teen calmed down and snuggled into the embrace. His heart was not beating dangerously fast and the man he loves was still with him. Cilan smiled softly, kissing the Ash's forehead before placing his head onto the pillow. His mind momentarily processed the fact that it was three in the morning, but he didn't care as sleep took over his mind.

~The Next Day (Thursday)~

Sunlight swam into the room beneath the blinds as Pidoves chirped happily in the sun's glow. Wild Patrats and Blitzles gathered around the woods and searched for food or played with their friends. Iris jumped forward into a sitting position as Axew began to rise as well. Both were happy for the new day and began the get ready. Iris changed into her favorite clothes and Axew stretched out, getting pumped for more shopping. These two were cheerful and content.

However, the two boys were not so lucky. The sun did shine into their dark room, but neither noticed. Cilan was just rising from the bed as a sweet chirp danced into the room from the great out doors. Rubbing his eyes, Cilan rose from the bed and sauntered over to his bag, not yet fully awake. Ash continued to slumber in the warm bed. Removing his pajama pants, Cilan pulled his green and blue starred boxers down and off before grabbing another pair and pulling them on. Tossing the dirty pair into a small bin in the corner of the room, Cilan silently told himself to remember to wash those. Quickly pulling on his clothes, Cilan walked over to the window to open the blinds, and as soon as the sun gleamed into the room from outside, Cilan sensed that something was wrong. Now more alert, Cilan swiftly turned around, searching the room for anything out of the ordinary. Walking around the room quietly, Cilan couldn't place where the uncomfortable feeling in his gut was being caused by. The door was locked and the window was closed. The place was clean, minus the dirty boxers and messed up bed. As soon as the bed crossed his mind, Cilan suddenly understood what made his heart stop and his mind whorl with panic. It was silent. SILENT. Leaping towards the bed, Cilan threw the covers off of Ash's body to see the boy, eyes closed, but unmoving. He didn't breathe or move, not even a flinch. Cilan's mind went blank with panic before his mind kicked in. Checking Ash's heartbeat, the connoisseur found it there, but slower than normal. Ash's skin had become pale while his limbs were stiff. Even the sweat was gone from Ash.

"Ash! Wake up! Please!" Cilan shouted as his hands gripped the Pokemon trainer's shoulders and shook violently. But alas, the boy didn't even move. No sound came from him, and the menacing silence was starting to tick at Cilan.

Rushing out of the room, Cilan cried out for help. No one was around. Rushing to the front counter of the Pokemon Center, Cilan saw it completely empty. No nurse or Pokemon in sight. Rushing to Iris's room, the green-haired boy made it just as she was walking out of the room.

"Iris!" The girl looked up as her name was called, but she didn't respond other than getting a confused expression on her face. As Cilan got closer, Iris backed away a bit, Axew glaring at Cilan from the girl's purple hair.

Cilan disregarded the girl's confusion and grabbed her wrist, attempting to pull her towards his room as he tried to explain what was going on, even though he didn't even know either. The girl dug her heels into the ground and pulled her wrist away from the connoisseur, glaring at him as Axew got ready to leap to protect his owner.

"Who the hell do you think you are! Let go of me!" Iris shouted before stomping away from the green-haired connoisseur. Calling out to the girl, Cilan froze. She wouldn't turn around...wouldn't answer him. Iris didn't know who he was.


	3. Reality and Romance

Dangerous Love:

Reality and Romance

I would kill writer's block if I could! This was purely written from a sugar high, so I apologize if it sucks!

_ "What's going on?" Cilan whispered as he stood in an empty hallway. No one was around, not even Nurse Joy. The silence was deafening and as the poor connoisseur continued to stand in the lonely hallway, he felt the sickening feeling of panic rush through his mind as there was no way of helping Ash. Momentarily putting Iris's memory-loss off, Cilan rushed back to his room, praying that whatever god there was would give him some help. Standing in front of his door, Cilan trotted into the plain and silent room. As he walked into the area, he froze from fear and shock. Ash was gone as well. Actually, everything was gone. The bed, the mirror, the window...everything. The room was completely empty. _

_ Then out of nowhere, the door to the bare room slammed shut. Darkness poured in like a disease and before Cilan could do anything, screams erupted from everywhere. There was no source for the sound, just long, ear piercing screams. And slowly, the screams began to turn into sad pleads for help and mercy. Cilan fell to his knees as he covered his ears form the sounds, but it did little to help his problem. Then finally, a single voice reached out to the green-haired boy._

_ "Cilan! Cilan!" the voice sounded so familiar and so strange at the same time. His name was called over and over until he finally passed out. _

~Real Life~

"Cilan! Please wake up!" Ash wept as he shook Cilan's awake. Said boy leaped forward in panic and fear. This sudden action caused him to accidentally hit Ash's head with his own. "Agh! Damn it!" Ash cursed as he fell to the ground in pain, holding his head gently. Cilan stared at the boy for a second, blinked twice, and then sprang from the bed, wrapping Ash in a tight hug. Ash, being caught off guard, was pushed to the ground once again.

"Um...Cilan?" Ash murmured as the boy just clung to him, softly weeping. Ash sighed before patting Cilan's back and rubbing circles on it. Finally, when Cilan calmed down, Ash pushed him away gently, worry written in his eyes, "What's wrong?" His voice was soothing to Cilan, and he began to tell Ash all about his dream. Ash listened to every word the connoisseur said, noticing every twitch or jerk the boy made at the details. When Cilan finished speaking, he lowered his head and tried to avoid eye contact with Ash. But Ash did something that seemed to make all of Cilan's problems disappear...he kissed him. Passionately.


	4. Reality is a Nightmare

Dangerous Love:

Reality is a Nightmare

By: According2Him35

_I apologize if this sucks…I haven't slept in like two days! :( But Axl01 helped inspire this! Thanks Axl01! Also, sorry that my stories/chapters seem to be getting so short. My inspiration died, so this is practically the best I can write for now. Review! Reviews inspire me too! Also, read my story Danger Days. If I don't get anymore reviews on it, I'm going to remove it from here. _

_Enjoy~_

Ash's lips tasted like candy and well…Ash. As his lips softly descended onto Cilan's chapped and slightly pale ones, the green-haired connoisseur sat in shock before gently wrapping his arms around Ash's waist pulling him closer while he licked the trainer's lips, practically begging for entrance. Ash grinned into the kiss, opening his sweet lips so that Cilan's tongue could explore the wet cavern. Twisting his tongue around Ash's, the older boy smirked as he received a moan from the other. Then just as Cilan's hands traveled too far down and groped Ash's wonderful butt, an electric shock tore into the room, electrocuting to two teenagers apart. Lying on the ground in pain, both boys tilted their heads towards the door to see a very annoyed Pikachu standing there and tapping its foot. His arms were crossed, and he looked like a parent scolding their children.

Ash glanced at Cilan, seeing that the boy had begun to laugh at the way Pikachu was standing. After a couple seconds, he joined the connoisseur and began to laugh as Pikachu glared at them in confusion. Seeing that he wasn't getting the joke, Pikachu let out an angered "Pika!" and trotted away, attempting to ignore to laughter that trailed behind him.

"Hahah… Man! Sometimes Pikachu is just too funny!" Ash giggled as he calmed down, wiping away his joyful tears. Cilan nodded then stood, going over to where his clothes sat and grabbing them. Walking towards the door, he closed and locked it before getting changed. Ash watched the green-haired boy as he stripped out of his pajamas, eyeing him as he pulled his shirt off from his body and replacing it with his usual white shirt and black vest.

Cilan glanced at Ash, hoping that he didn't look terrible as he changed. He wanted to…impress Ash with his body. As he gazed at the younger boy, he noticed that his plan worked. Suddenly, Cilan smirked before turning around and dropped his pajama pants, letting his green and blue starred boxers be revealed. Cilan's smirk grew as he heard Ash's sudden intake of breath, but what he didn't know was that the sudden breath wasn't because of him. Turning around, Cilan froze as he saw Ash sway slightly, as if he was dizzy. Before he knew it, the boy fell back, his head hitting the floor roughly.

"Ash!" Cilan panicked as his nightmare seemed to becoming a reality. Rushing over to the fallen trainer, Cilan gripped his shoulders hard and shook the boy with all his might, but nothing woke the boy. Picking him up bridal style, the connoisseur rushed out the room and went to the Pokémon Center's front desk. As he approached the counter, a pink haired Nurse Joy walked out from the back room, immediately noticing the two boys. Quickly dashing around the counter, Nurse Joy ordered her for a stretcher, all while checking the unconscious boy's pulse. It was there, but it was very slow.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Nurse Joy shouted as Ash was placed on a stretcher and moved to the back room, "We can give him some fluid to help his pulse, but he needs to go to an actual hospital immediately!" the Pokémon Center's staff erupted in panic as Ash stopped breathing. His body and face were pale and his lips were a faint shade of blue. All of a sudden, two men barged into the Pokémon Center, hauling Ash's stretcher out of the Center before he was given proper fluids.

"Is there anyone who will go with him?" One of the men asked, beckoning Cilan with his head for him to follow when he noticed the connoisseur raise his hand, "Hurry! Your friend doesn't have much time!" Rushing into the ambulance, the men were off towards the General Hospital.

Arriving at the hospital in less than ten minutes, Ash was rushed into the ER while two nurses struggled to hold Cilan back. Out stretching his hand towards Ash's retreating body, he hollered,

"Ash…Ash!"

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Blamed

Dangerous Love:

Blamed

By: AliceWithKnives (Penname changed)

_Sorry for the long wait! Sorry if it sucks! I don't own Pokémon!_

_Enjoy~_

Cilan was frozen to his spot. Not long ago, Ash was rushed into the ER, not emerging safe and healthy like he had been that morning. Fear nibbled at Cilan's heart as he waited for his boyfriend to come out, laughing about just being dehydrated or hungry, but that didn't happen. Cilan was still in the waiting room, on the verge of tears and Ash was still in the ER, unconscious.

"Mr. Dento?" (1) Cilan stood quickly, leaping over to the doctor as if his butt was on fire. The doctor looked shocked at the young boy who jump very quickly to his side, but covered his surprise by coughing softly and speaking in a professional tone, "Ash is stable now. It's a good thing you got him here as fast as you did." The only thing Cilan heard the first sentence. _Ash was okay! He was going to live! But…from what?_ Cilan thought.

"What caused him to collapse?" The green-haired boy wondered aloud, noticing the doctor become a bit rigid at the question.

"Well, that's what I had to talk to you about. Ash was poisoned with a heavy Pokémon tranquilizer. There was a dart covered with it in his shirt."

_What?_

"We have called the sheriff, but no new criminals have appeared that would be doing something as evil as this."

_Ash was…poisoned?_

"The police are conducting an investigation as we speak."

_Who would've done this?_

"Your friend, Iris, is being questioned about what she knows now and the police would also like to have a word with you." At that moment, a blue haired Officer Jenny appeared through the waiting room doors, looking grim. In her left hand was a pair of handcuffs and in her other hand was a blow dart gun. After Officer Jenny sauntered into the waiting area, two other unknown officers also came in behind her, their faces covered by police hats.

Jenny stood in front of Cilan, eyeing him up and down before showing him the gun, "Have you seen this gun before?" Cilan's eyes widened with fear and surprise as he gazed upon the blow dart gun. It was like a regular gun, but instead of shooting bullets, there was a small hole in the tip of the gun used to aim the darts. Shaking his head swiftly, Cilan looked at the other two officers who came in with Jenny, noticing them try to hide grins under their hats.

"I am sorry to say this, but we managed to take a fingerprint off of this gun. When someone first starts a Pokémon journey, they have to have their fingerprints given to the police in case of missing people and crimes (2). We ran the fingerprint through the system, and it matches you, Mr. Dento. Please come with us." Officer Jenny forced Cilan to turn around, grabbing his arms and handcuffing him in record time. Cilan didn't say anything, too shocked and terrified to talk. Finally realization dawned upon him,

"What! Your wrong! I would never hurt Ash! I love him!" The two officers help grab Cilan and along with Officer Jenny, they pulled him out of the room, out of the hospital, and into the back of a black and white police car. Through the whole ordeal, Cilan never stopped shouting.

"I didn't hurt Ash! I love him! Ash!" Over and over until finally a doctor had come and given him a sedative to calm him down. _Ash…_ Cilan mumbled in his head, black dipping into his vision _I didn't do this…I'll prove it…and come…for…you… _And with that, the connoisseur passed out, lying in the back of the moving police car. One final thought ran through his mind as he fell into the darkness of his mind.

_I love you…_

**(News) Breaking news! A young boy has just been rushed into the hospital after passing out from the poison on a blow dart. The culprit is seen being dragged from the hospital. **

"**I would never hurt Ash! I love him!" A green-haired boy shouted as he was dragged away. **

**(News) An investigation is still being done on the issue of the crime, but police are sure they have the right suspect.**

Iris stood in shock as she stared at the screen before her, the words ringing through her head.

"What…just…happened…?"

_(1)_I don't remember if Cilan had a last name. Sorry!

_(2)_I made up this law for the story line. It's not real :)

Read My Madness Returns! PLEASE!


End file.
